Picking up where we left off
by DoomsdayTyler
Summary: The Rose and 10.5 have to pick up where they left off, and things will be tricky, can their love help them through it? Rose/10.5 series.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS vanished from view, the familiar, heartbreaking, stomach turning sound of grounding engines rang through the air, and it was gone. Gone for good. It was just her and him. Him and her. Hands held. Jackie was in the background, arms crossed, looking stern. But neither of them noticed her.

Rose pulled her hand away, her heart beating so quickly it felt like it would jump up and out of her throat, she was staring at the man she had just kissed. It had been a kiss full of passion, of longing, craving, desire-driven hunger for the man she loved. But this wasn't him, was it? The man who she had loved had just left her, left her here on this beach with another….another _him_. It made her eyes glassy. He had just left her. Then again, a voice in her head told her, she had just kissed another man- well, a man who was him but wasn't him at the same time. It still wasn't him though. Not her Doctor.

The man in front of her looked like him. Smelt like him. Dressed a little differently, but still in the same style. He had the same eyes, the same hair, the same nose, the same body, the same _everything_. But it wasn't him. He was a….duplicate of him. But the real him was still out there, searching the stars and picking up companions, he would fall in love again, she would be replaced. She swallowed. Was this why he had left her this other version of him? As a sort of 'goodbye' present? His way of telling her that he couldn't be with her forever, but this….other man could be?

Her eyes met his for a second and she felt a sickening punch to the stomach, guilt, shame and remorse were tugging at her heart as he watched her. This man….he was the Doctor, right? He was still the Doctor, but she just couldn't help but think that it wasn't _the_ Doctor! She felt like crying, in fact, she was crying. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away as she stared at…the man in the blue suit. The Doctor.

'You know….the only reason he…' He paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. 'The only reason he left me with you, is because I love you.'

'Why couldn't he stay with me though?' She tried to stop herself from saying it, but the words escaped her mouth before she could. He looked hurt for a moment, and she felt the stabbing guilt in her stomach again, but he merely shrugged it off, and put on that adorable, award winning grin of his.

'Because he loves you too.'

The words were enough to make her break down into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie stood in the doorway of the front room, watching her beautiful daughter sleeping peacefully in the arms of her….would you call him her boyfriend? The feelings she had for this man were much more than the term 'boyfriend' could cover. She had seen her cry so much times, shed grieving tears fro a man in a parallel universe, for the man she loved more than anything in the universe. Anything in two universes, for the matter. She smiled. Rose was curled up to the man in the blue suit, both of them with streaky faces where tears had been. They weren't hugging, or holding hands, they were just…with each other. It has been like that when here and Pete were together again, too. Things would get better for them, soon…things would change, and Rose would finally be happy again.

Jackie smiled again, and reached for the light switch, pressing it in and letting the room be engulfed by the darkness. She made her way upstairs without another word, just the one thought melting in her mind.

_Rose was going to be happy again._


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up with a start, her head spinning. She blinked several times, realising where she was and who the sleeping man next to her was. It was weird to see him sleep…it was so unlike him. She had only caught him asleep once or twice on the TARDIS, and had found it just a cute and adorable as she did now. But then she remembered she wasn't on the TARDIS, she wasn't with _him _and she wasn't going to see him again. This was her life now. And even though she knew that was all the truth, she couldn't help but smile in affection as he stirred in his sleep. Her fingers moved up to brush against his cheek, her fingertips lightly touching his soft skin. She smiled, and he jolted awake at the touch.

'Still as alert as ever, I see.' Rose whispered as he stared at her. His eyes shifted from her face, to her fingers, and he smiled.

'Sorry,' He muttered, 'Old habits die hard…Did I fall asleep?' He asked, sitting up and holding back a yawn.

'Yeah…' Rose giggled softly, 'Something us humans do a lot. Fall asleep with out realising.'

'Hey, I'm not fully human.' He beamed at her, 'Just half human. The aging part, to be specific.'

'Yeah, and part of growing up is sleeping!' She laughed, and tapped him on the nose lightly. Her eyes wondered over him, and she began to feel a little more comfortable with this Doctor. Maybe things would be okay….

'Are you alright?' The Doctor said, frowning in concern as she studied him.

'Yeah,' Rose stood up and brushed herself off, faced him and beamed her pearly white teeth. 'Just…still…not used to this.' She pointed from him to her, 'I spent such a long time wondering what it would be like when….'

'When you found me again?'

'Yeah. Its just….a little too much to take in, that's all.'

The Doctor only nodded in response, and Rose's eyes widened as she realised what she had said, ' I didn't mean it, in a like, a way that- I mean, I'm so happy to be with you again and I wouldn't change it for the world! Its just….weird, seeing him leave but him being you at the same time!'

'Its Ok, I understand. Its going to be difficult…' The Doctor stood up, and took her hand in his. They still fit as well as they ever did. 'But we can make it, we always did and we always will.' He smiled lightly at her and she blinked away tears that were once again shining in her eyes, before nodding slightly.

'Its still me…' The Doctor whispered, 'Its just….now I can….I can love you like I always wanted to.'


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor couldn't help but grin like an idiot. How many times had he dreamt of this? This life? How many times had he lay awake when Martha or Donna were sleeping and wished for this? All that had been on his mind the past few years was Rose, what she had been doing, how she was, who she was with. But he was here now, with her. Her and him. Him and her. Romeo and Juliet, literally, star cross lovers. And they were back together, and he was never, ever going to let her go again. He didn't care what he had given up, it was all worth it- he didn't have a TARDIS (though he had one growing in the basement- Rose had decided it would be the best place to 'plant' it.) and he didn't have hundreds of years ahead of him without the thought of dying. But he did have her. Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth. He grinned again, but it fell a few seconds later. He knew he still had to gain her faith in him again, and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't….the man he had fallen in love with? But he was! And he wanted nothing more than to try and prove it to her, but he knew he couldn't, and she would have to realise it on herself. Things were going well, though, and things would get better. They would make it through this, and soon, he thought to himself, he would be able to give her the universe again.

'You know, there's a better view of the city from the roof.'

The Doctor turned from the window, his hands in pockets, to see Rose standing in the doorway, her hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head and some clean jeans and top on. She gave him a small smile.

'I know….was just, thinking, and all.' He smiled back. She walked to his side, looking out the window.

'I guess this is going to be a boring life for you now, eh?' She asked suddenly, her eyes peaking up to look at his face for some sort of reaction.

He looked at her with a frown. 'Boring?' He repeated, 'Boring? How could any life, half human or not, be 'boring' with Rose Tyler around?' He grinned and so did she, both of them tuning back to the window.

'I meant like…not being able to travel around, and, well, not being able to like, save lives and-' She was cut off by the look he was giving her.

'Rose, please. Saving lives and running for my own is nothing' He leant closer to her, 'Nothing, compared to being able to be with you.'

She looked at him, her eyes full of compassion and affection, the love she knew that was in her heart burning brilliantly. She really could get used to this Doctor. 'Really?' She whispered,

'Really.' He smiled, and they looked out of the window together once again, towards the sky, towards their dreams, and towards their future.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…well,things are going to be longer than this from now on~ this was just sort of, trying to get things staring up between them again. And things will go up and down from here for them, some tears will be shed, some issues will rise and they're going to have to cope! Enjoy for now until I update tomorrow if I can, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor was watching her fondly, her rising and falling chest being the only movement between either of them. Rose was laying against him, her eyes fixed upon the quiet television. She wasn't really watching it, and he knew that, she was just trying to pass some time. Her head was resting in his lap, and he was subconsciously playing with strands of her blonde hair.

'Doctor?'

He looked down to her, 'Yes, Rose?' He asked, almost whispering due to the silence that had been between them.

'You aren't gonna leave me, are you?'

It surprised him, but he merely smiled back at her and continued playing with her hair lovingly. 'No, no I'm not.'

'You Promise?' She sat up a little straighter, leaning her weight to her hands and kneeling beside him. Her eyes met his and he nodded,

'I promise.' He said. She grinned and shuffled a little closer to him, taking his hands in hers.

'Good,' She smiled. He thought she was about to kiss him; he wanted her to, but _knew_ that she wouldn't. She was still finding it hard to get over the recent events, and the only time they had kissed was when he had told her he loved her. He didn't mind though, he wasn't going to rush her in to anything- she needed time, and even though he was longing for her to kiss him more than he ever had, he would give her as much time as she wanted.

'C'mon, lets go get something to eat.' He pulled her up from the couch, thankful for the lighter atmosphere they were in now. 'What d'ya feel like eating?'

Rose looked resentful for a minute, but then she almost laughed, 'Chips!' She grinned, eyes sparkling.

'Chips? Oooh. That sounds brilliant! C'mon then, I aint had chips in a long time!' He pulled his long coat on, and she grabbed her own before they headed to the door, clicking the lights off but leaving the television on due to Rosie, the dog. They had called the dog Rosie when Rose had came to the parallel world, to avoid any confusing name-calling situations.

'Right, well, where's the best place to get 'em nice n' greasy?' The Doctor grinned, the door shutting behind them. Rose grasped onto his arm, leading him down the street, her face practically shinning with happiness that the Doctor hadn't seen since he had been reunited with her, well, before he had been shot down by a Dalek of course.

'Well, I don't really know to be honest, me mum went to one not far from here a couple of times, but I never had them.'

'Rose Tyler, missing out on an opportunity to eat chips?' The Doctor asked, eyes raised in disbelief. They passed a bus stop, a row of houses and Rose dragged him across a street as they carried on speaking.

'Well, I never really….' She paused, pursing her lips. 'I never really had them after…because, well, it just, I know it sounds stupid n' stuff, but like, it reminded me of you.' She winced at the painful memory of being torn away from the Doctor; he squeezed her hand, reminding her he was still there. 'But yeah, well, whenever I had 'em, I just remembered when like- when we had them, 'n stuff.' She smiled sadly,

'Yeah, well…' The Doctor stopped, and smiled back at her. 'I'm here now, right?'

She nodded. 'You are,' She grinned. 'And you can buy me chips!'

She dragged him down the street, towards the chippy.


	6. Chapter 6

After a immensely large portion of chips, two sausages and god knows how many pieces of bread, Rose wondered how the Doctor was still eating. She had to admit, she had missed chips more than she thought- the second the first one hit her lips, she had stuffed the rest down her throat at an impressive speed. But she was full, stuffed, even. And it really was amazing just how much the Doctor had managed to consume in the last hour.

'Are you going to like, ever stop eating?' She laughed, and he looked back up at her, with a mock frown.

'Why, you think I'm gonna get fat?'

'No! I just, well-' She was blushing now, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, 'I mean like….wont you be sick?'

'Half time lord.' The Doctor said, as if it explained it all. She raised her eyes at him and he rolled his own. 'I'm half time lord, I need food!' He grinned. 'I wont get fat, don't worry. Although maybe I should- I bet I would be a hell of a lot more respected if I gained weight. Hmm. Maybe I would suit-'

'Don't even bother!' Rose laughed, leaning across the table to him and tapping his nose. 'You couldn't even gain weight if you tried, anyway. You're too skinny! It must be natural or something.'

The Doctor looked hurt, 'I could gain weight! I mean, I may have quiet fast metabolism but I bet if I ate quick enough I could gain a couple of pounds!'

'A couple of pounds wouldn't make much difference, Doctor.' Rose smiled and stood up, 'Besides,' She draped on arm around his neck where he was sitting, 'I like you the way you are.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, wiggling them and she giggled. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, making her laugh even more. The Doctor rest his head on her chest, and Rose leant into him, simply beaming and thinking to herself about how many times she had dreamt this would happen. She felt like she was in heaven.

'I love you.'

The Doctor looked up in shock, trying to not look too surprised at her words. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart beating rapidly. He loved hearing those words come from her lips.

'I love you too.' He replied, and Rose leant down, kissing him softly on the forehead, resting her lips there for a few moments before pulling back.

They both needed to hear those words.


End file.
